


take my hand, take a breath

by hemmingscliffords



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, i have caved, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingscliffords/pseuds/hemmingscliffords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew just how scared Michael was of fare rides and rollercoasters, Christ knows it was obvious by the sheer look of terror on his face throughout the six-hour shoot for the Try Hard video. He'd tried to masque it whilst the cameras were on him, but it was still so painful to watch the final cut, to visibly see his face turn a ghostly pale, to watch him scream profanities throughout the three minute video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my hand, take a breath

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i actually named this fic after a high school musical song.  
> what am i doing.

Luke really should've known that it was a bad idea to take Michael to Thorpe Park.

Everyone knew just how scared Michael was of fare rides and rollercoasters, Christ knows it was obvious by the sheer look of terror on his face throughout the six-hour shoot for the Try Hard video. He'd tried to masque it whilst the cameras were on him, but it was still so painful to watch the final cut, to visibly see his face turn a ghostly pale, to watch him scream profanities throughout the three minute video. 

So yes, Luke probably should've told him to stay at home. 

They're almost at the front of the fast-track queue for the Nemesis Inferno, Calum and Ashton are getting giddy, bouncing up and down on their toes in front of Luke and Michael, chatting animatedly. They were the adrenaline junkies of the group, the ones who sought out the thrill of the terrifying rides.

Michael's face is as white as a sheet, and Luke's nervously chewing on his lip as he watches the older boy, rubs a hand soothingly over his back in small circles, trying in vain to calm him down.

"It'll be okay, Mikey," Luke whispers, kisses Michael's hair, "thirty seconds and it'll be over." 

The redhead nods, eyes on the floor as they step forward, finally at the front of the queue. A young boy in his red uniform ushers the boys towards the four seats located at the front, obviously something Calum and Ashton had managed to worm their way into getting. Michael stops in his tracks, Luke can see the panic on his face.

The blonde wraps an arm around Michael's waist, tugs him forward, gives him a reassuring squeeze, "Deep breaths, calm down." 

Ashton and Calum are sat on the left hand side of the row, Ashton on the end. Luke pushes Michael to sit next to Calum in the middle, isn't worried about having to sit at the edge. Just so long as he's still close enough to comfort Michael if he needs it, Luke isn't bothered about where he's at. 

The black leather safety guards come down, and the boys lock themselves into place silently.

Luke glances over at Michael again, and the boy looks like he's about to vomit all over the place. Luke doesn't know what to say.

The droll English voice comes over the tannoy, calling out all of the safety announcements, that make Michael even more worried, even more anxious. 

".. Heads and hands back and enjoy the ride!" The voice calls, and then they're moving.

Their feet are off of the ground, dangling below them, and Michael's breathing is faster. Luke takes the chance to look at Calum over the front of Michael, and Calum just shrugs his shoulders, still manages to look nervous for the other boy, through all of his own excitement. 

A moment later, the coaster speeds up, and Luke feels a tight grip on his hand. He stares down, notices that Michael's hand is in his, fingers interlocking. And Luke isn't stopping it from happening, by all means. Luke squeezes Michael's hand and gives him his best grin, and Michael smiles back, even though it's small and certainly not sincere.

Luke can't even focus on the ride, too busy thinking about the fact that _holy shit, Michael is holding my hand_ , and before he knows it, the ride is over and they're coming to a halt back at the station, rows and rows of other thrill seekers waiting patiently to get on. 

Michael only lets go of Luke's hand when they have to raise their safety guards again, and as soon as they hop from their seats, Michael grabs onto Luke's hand again, his whole body feeling like jelly. 

"See?" Calum asks, clapping Michael on the back, "Wasn't so bad now, was it?" 

Michael shrugs, a shaky laugh leaving his lips, "I guess not." 

"Only because he squeezed the shit out of Luke's hand the whole way through," Ashton giggles, and Michael shrugs again, laughs along.

"Completely true." He agrees, pulls Luke closer to his body.

Luke grins for the rest of the day.


End file.
